


The Great Orchestrator

by spoilerings



Series: Waiting for Wonderful [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, Gen, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: Natasha Romanov is an angel, and she's pretty much the only reason her friends are alive. This is a completely unbiased opinion.





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> oooookay here's another fic cause i'm super invested in this series, and although i'm too busy for another major project, that doesn't mean i can't bang out a real quick <1000 word texting fic!

Nat nat nat na tn ant tna tnntat

 

I’m literally sitting on this girl’s couch in her apartment while she gets us wine. Is this of the utmost importance right now?

 

YES I swear  
Come home it’s an emergency  
Pleeeeeeeeease nat it’s so important

Naaaaaaaat

 

What is your emergency?

 

Clint just asked me to dinner in like an hour and I told him I could go but I have NOTHING TO WEAR

Nat  
Natashaaaa

 

I’m going to murder you when I get there, just so you know.

 

:DDDDD


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first 'verse crossover :) exciting stuff

How come Buck’s not answering his phone? Is he sick?

 

Have you not talked to him in the last week or so?

 

Not quite verbally. We had texted about maybe meeting up tonight. Is something wrong?

 

No. Well, mostly no. Our boy’s on a date.

 

Bucky’s on a date? Man, he hasn’t been out there in, what, five whole months?

 

Almost eight actually.

 

Wow. Good for him then. Who’s it with?

 

My friend Clint.

 

Good guy?

 

Amazing. And he’s a total mess too. I think they might be a perfect match.

 

That’s great. I wish I could have talked to him before. I hate that we haven’t seen each other in so long.

 

I’m taking care of him, don’t worry. Plus, he knows you’ve been busy, too. With work and with you know who.

 

:) :$ :} ;) :] :* :3

Sorry Nat, that was Cassie. We’re still waiting for Scott to get done with work, and it’s evidently getting a little antsy in here.

 

I can see that. I need to meet this girl, buy the way. She has the right to have an Auntie Tasha.

 

Soon, I promise.   
Hey, what’s up with you? Have you been seeing anyone?

 

Sort of. I was actually at her place for dinner but James called complaining about his date tonight. And not having anything to wear.

 

That… makes a lot of sense.   
Oh Scott just texted that he’s done so we might have to talk later.   
I mean we definitely DO have to talk later. You and Buck should come over to Scott’s place for dinner sometime, I’m sure Cassie and I can convince him.

 

Sure thing. Bye.

 

Bye!


	3. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the clint headcanon that contributed to this was that he types in all lowercase on a really beat-up purple iphone 5c

hey tasha

 

Hi

 

is something up with bucky?

 

I’m not really in a position to tell you about the emotional state of my friend you have a crush on.

 

yeah youre right. sorry i asked

 

I can, however, tell you that he likes you, since I know he’s very bad at communicating those sorts of things lately, and it’s in his best interest that I tell you this in confidence.

 

really??????  
you think i’m his best intrest lol

 

Hate to say it, Barton, but yeah.

 

:)  
but then why is he like… super shy sometimes. but also confident sometimes?  
i mean it’s cute, it’s really the most adorable thing i’ve ever seen  
but like  
is it because of me?  
the shy part?

 

He’s like that with everyone. Even me and Steve sometimes. He’s had some issues in the past. And some in the present. Or at least the recent past.

 

same??????  
does he not know that i’m like the biggest issue magnet on the planet  
i mean wow understatement, i’m a fuck up. plain and simple.

 

You’re not, for the record. And even if he’s sensed it, it doesn’t mean it makes him feel any better. Even people in his life who have been “accepting” of problems have left. Just… give it time. Maybe you should tell him more about you so he feels more comfortable.

 

oh yeah shoot forgot to tell you  
tonight he asked about my aids  
i mean he apparently didn’t know what they were  
and then i told him what they were &why i have em  
and then he kinda just went “oh” and got quieter for a while  
i mean he seems like a really nice guy, but i kinda didn’t know what to think of that.   
also why the fuck didn’t you tell him tash??

 

Yeah, that would be because he gets anxious about saying the wrong things. It’s only because he IS nice and he likes you. Also, I don’t make it a habit to tell everyone I know that I have a friend who’s deaf.

figured  
well… thanks  
for helping i mean  
love ya ;)

 

Love you too.

 

oh wait also how does he feel about sex on the third date  
or… second

 

???? i guess that’s not a good answer then ?

 

ok forget i asked bye


End file.
